Everything Back But You
by Canadiangal101
Summary: This is the Story of how Nate Grey broke Miley Stewart's heart/songfic/Niley


Everything Back But You Disclaimer: I do not own the hannah montana or any of the disney shows I used in this songfic. Disney channel do

Today was the worst day I went through hell.I wish that I could remove it from my mind.

I was having the worst day of my life so her and Emily Truscott decided to Starbucks than off to see a movie. As they walked through the door they see my Boyfriend Nate Grey making out with the Selena Russo.  
I ran out the door crying She wished she never saw it her Nick were supposed to last forever.

Two Months away from you but I couldn't tell.I thought that everything was gonna be just fine.

For the last 2 months Nate has Been out on tour with his band Connect 3 which included his two brothers Shane and Jason.  
He called her every night for about a month and then stopped he sent her a postcard 2 weeks ago she didn't know he was back home yet.  
She thought he was just busy and everything between them was just fine.

The Postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note something was quite right about it.

I went back home and looked at the postcard lying on her nightstand she hadn't read it couple of weeks ago because it something didn't feel right about it. When she got the postcard she just looked at the picture and imagine herself there with Nate.

It smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you

Everynight since I got the postcard I've smelt cheap perfume. I thought it might be coming outside but it wasn't it was from the postcard I knew what cologne and this was not Nick's cologne. I should've known.

There was no way you get around it because you wrote i wish you were her you left out the 'E'

I picked up the postcard and sat on my bed reading it. I noticed that he forgot to put an 'E' on the end of here or was he telling me he wished I was Selena I will never know until I confront that lying cheating Jerk.

You left without me and now your somewhere out there with a hey, hey psycho babe I hate you why are guys so lame

He went on tour and brought her and left me all by myself. Selena hated me and Emily she was popular and got all the cute guys.  
While I was A normal girl who had a passion for music and and Emily always got teased and got called by her gang made up of Mitchie Torres and Tess Tyler. Me and Emily always called Selena psycho because if she didn't get her way she would yell scream until she got what she wanted. I swear what does that boy see in her.

Everything I Gave you I want everything back but you

I decided I was going to call Nate and confront him and tell him I want everything back that I gave him but I don't want him back in my life.

My Friends tried to tell me all along that you weren't the right one for me

Emily and Mitchell Oken are guy best friend always said I could do better then him that he didn't deserve me that he wasn't the one I was going to have my happily ever after with.

My friends tried to tell me to be strong I betcha didn't think that I would see

Emily was telling to be strong and get the courage to call you as I dialed your phone number and waited until you finally answered.

The postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note something wasn't quite write about it

Nate said hello and I ask the question like it was a question I always ask you.  
There was a silence as I wait for the answer as my heart starts breaking even more.

I wanna see you cry like I did a thousand times now your losing me your losing me ya

I told you that of the kiss I saw that he and Selena shared yesterday at starbucks and how I cried so many times I hadn't slept I told him I wanna to see him cry like I did so many times i told him it was over but he said that he never kissed selena than I started naming the things that showed me he was lying.

Because you wrote I wish you were her you left out the 'E'

I told him how I read his postcard and how it said i wish you were went silent as I said this.

You left without me now your out there with a hey hey psycho baby I hate you why are guys so lame

I started crying asking him how he could leave me here and take some other girl out on tour with him.I started yelling at hime saying he was a real jerk ffor doing this to me.

Everything I Gave you I want everything back but you

I asked him for all my stuff back and said but I Don't want you back.

I remember like it was yesterday I was only 17 at the time now i'm 20 and have a wonderful boyfriend named Liam Blake who cares me. That night after the phone call I wrote a song which he probably heard and regrets what he did to me. Here I stand tonight and see him in the crowd with his brothers watching my concert i decide to start singing the song I wrote for him.  
As I come near the end of the song I stand right in front of him and stare him straigh in the eyes and sing this

the postcard that you wrote with the stupid little note something wasn't quite right about it smelled like cheap perfume and it didn't smell like you there is no way you can get around it because you wrote

I wish you were her you left out the 'E' you left without me now your somewhere out there with a hey hey psycho babe (and as I sing this part I point straight at him)I Hate you why are guys so lame Everything I gave you I want everything Back but You

At the end of the song I told everyone in the audience that song was dedicated to Nate Grey the guy who the song is about and how he broke my heart when he cheated on me with someone else

The End

Song-Everything back but you- Avril Lavigne but in this story it is written by miley

Hoped you like this story please review :) ;)


End file.
